Raper
by n-zelda-n
Summary: Kai a raper? Wtf? Okay, Kai has beat up a girl to accomplish a mission Boris gave him and rapes her 2 years later after Boris and Voltaire got out of jail. My friend said its dramatic so put it on drama.I don't know what drama is. Read if ya can handle it


I made this story while listening to the songs of Sonic and the Secret Rings: Poison spear and sonic the Hedghog 2006: Boss Iblis. I don't have the game from 2006 'cause don't have the game system. Those songs are not mine. Neither the beyblade characters except the girl.

Kai is 16 in here and Melodie is 15. She has dark brown hair and eyes. She's wearing a white dress with a turtle neck and with a very light purple lap on her dress that goes from her hip untill her feet and there are some drawings on it.

* * *

**The unexpected can happen**

****

"Bite me" Said Melodie turning her back to him with her arms folded.

"What?"

"I said: Bite me. You're deaf?!"

"You're not getting away with that!" Kai grabbed her arm firmly which made her wince.

"Let. Go. Off. Me" She said annoyed looking away from him.

"Like I would let you go like that" Kai smirked.

"Yes" She still looked away. Kai turned her around and pushed her on the hill in one swift move. Melodie screamed but turned around and sat on the hill, staring angrily at Kai. He walked up to her and knelt down.

"Are you still stubborn or will you change your mind?" He asked her in front of her face.

"Drop dead" She answered. Kai slapped her. She urned her head back and stared at him, gritting her teeth. Kai grabbed her by her throat and pinned her on the hill. He sat on her and lowered his head so close to hers. She turned her head away. Kai whispered in her ear.

"If you don't do what they ask from you, bad things might happen to you. So think before answering" She turned her head abck in front.

"I rather die" He slapped her again which made her underlip bleed. She grumbled. She got off of her and grabbed her by her arm which made her stand up. He dragged her along with him on the road. She stumbled each time as he pulled her beside him now and then. They arrived in a dark alley where no one could see nor hear them. He pushed her to the wall and she hit it very hard and slid down on the ground unconscious. Kai walked further and came back. He squated down and lift up her chin. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kai staring at her. She groaned slightly. He stood up and kept staring at her. She looks like a defenceless animal. An easy prey. Melodie shook her head and stood up quickly, leaning on the wall for support. Again Kai pinned her on the wall. She barely could hold up her head as she hit it very hard on the wall. He got closer to her and kissed her in the neck. He got higher and kissed her on the cheek and slowly moved to her lips. But a sirene of a police car startled Kai and prevented him to continue. Melodie finally got back to her own sense and looked up at him as he was looking in the other direction where the sirene was heard. He slowly looked back at her as she was glaring at him.

"I know what you want" She said in a low tone.

"Hng" Kai smirked.

"You only want my beyblade because that's what they asked from you. That's what Boris asked you. But you... You want me, don't you?" Kai chuckled.

"And what if that is"

"Don't lie to me" She warned him. "Of course you want to beat Tyson at beyblading but you also want me. But you can't have both of them"

"Ehehe... Hahaha! But I can have both of them!" Kai started to laugh like mad. He stopped as the sirenes got louder. "I will get what I want" He took a last glimps of her and runned off without her beyblade. Melodie sighed from relief and let her slid down and fell unconscious again. She woke up in a white room. She immediatly sat on the bed she was lying in. She felt something around her face. it was an oxygen mask. She hated those things and pulled it off. She looked around in the room for her clothes and relieved that she saw them on a chair. Her beyblade was on the nightstand. Then the door to her room opened and a blond girl walked in. It was one of her best friends, Sandy. She has sandy hair that curled in on her schoulders and bluye eyes.

"Ah! You're awake!" Said Sandy.

"Well duh! I won't sleep forever ya know" She groaned as she felt pain on her cheek while talking. "Ouwch" She touched her right cheek and felt a hard sting of pain.

"Melodie what happened to you?"

"Huh?"

"I can see bruises on your body. Someone slapped you and the doctors said you hit a something hard with your head"

"Uhh..."

"Do you remember something yesterday?" Melodie closed her eyes and tried to remember yesterday. She could only see faint images of the dark alley but that's all.

"I-I don't... remember... anything..." Sandy frowned. "I'm sorry sandy but I can't seem to remember yesterday. I can only see a image of a dark alley but its not clear..."

"The doctors said that you would not remember anything from the last few days. you had a light concussion of the brain..."

"It could be worser..."

"What then?"

"I could get raped" She joked.

"Melodie this isn't a joke! can't you understand?! Maybe that happened yesterday!"

"But then the doctors should have told you by then"

"... Yeah you're right, but still! Who knows someone did this to you!"

"Sandy, please, don't shout... I have a head-ache right now"

"Oh sorry! I didn't want you to have a head-ache... Umm I'm gonna leave you alone now so that you can rest" Melodie nodded and Sandy left her room. Melodie lied back down and fell asleep quickly. Meanwhile at the BEGA HQ...

"Kai! You foolish kid! You failed your mission!!!" Boris shouted at him. "It was clear and easy as all: Go get me the beyblade of Melodie! and even that simple little task you couldn't fullfill it?!? That's a disgrace!"

"Yes Boris"

"I think I should let someone else to do this job instead of you"

"... I can do this. You entrusted me this task and I will not fail you!"

"But you just did... Fine, Kai you get one last chance to get me her beyblade..."

"Yes Boris" With that Kai left the room.

"Boris I think he needs more time to get her beyblade. You know how fiery she can be at beyblading if one of them challenges each other" Brooklyn stepped out of the shadow he was hiding in.

"Indeed Brooklyn... I'll give him a few days to fullfill his mission"

"I don't think taht will be enough..."

"Hmm?"

"Even I can't keep her up... Well maybe héhé but Kai is less skilled then her and she stopped training. Maybe if you gave him a few years to fullfill his tas--"

"A few years!? Are you mad Brooklyn?! I can't wait for a few years to get him the job done! I don't care what it takes I want that beyblade!!! Is that understood!?"

"Yes Boris but think about it... Right now nothing can get her beyblade... Only a well trained beyblader will be able to get her beyblade if he thinks clear"

"... You might have a point there... Okay then. He will have a few years to get her beyblade but if he doesn't get her beyblade the day before now, someone else will do the job"

That night Melodie woke up and asked the doctors when she could get back home. They told her she could go tonight if she wanted to. She wanted to get out of the hospital so she dressed up and walked out of the hospital and went to her house where her two bstr friends lived there for a while.

Days and nights, weeks and months passed as Kai tried to accomplish his mission. Each time he failed. But then the BEGA HQ got destroyed between the battle of Tyson and Brooklyn. Kai no longer needed to pursue her for her beyblade but he still continued what his mission was and he had all the time he needed. He used the time to train.

1 year has passed now as Kai discovered that both his grandfather and Boris got out of jail. He was shocked what he heard but soon grinned. Not long after that he met both of them and they still wanted the beyblade. Kai continued and didn't stopped.

Another year passed. Kai is now 18 and Melodie 17. She met him every month...

"Aaah such a beautifull day!" Melodie stretched her arms in the air and lied back down in the grass on the hill.

"Yeah! That's for sure!" Sandy replied. "Hey Melodie?"

"Yah?"

"I'm going back home... For a few months or 3... You don't mind that?"

"Of course not! I'm not the one who should decide if you can go or not"

"Yeah I know but I wanted to be sure..."

"Its okay"

"But yoy will be all alone at home now... Feder too has gone home but longer then me..."

"Yeah so? I can handle things myslf. I'm not a baby"

"Yeah I know but what about Kai?"

"I don't know any Kai" Melodie looked away. Sandy sighed and shook her head.

"Okay. As you want... Oh by the way I'm leaving today"

"That's fine Sandy"

"Okay... Great" Sandy smiled and looked in the sky.

"Sandy"

"Yes?"

"We didn't saw Kai for a loooong time. I don't think he will show up now... Even better, I think he gave up somehow"

"Melodie I hope you're right" She said. "_For your own good will_" She thought. That day Sandy leaved and Melodie stayed at home alone for 3 months. Kai was sitting in a tree near her house and grinned as he saw Sandy leaving the house with some luggages. The next day somewhere near the hills...

"_Great I'm all alone now... Héhéh that's good... Now I can concetrate myself on trying remembering that day. What was i doing in that alley anyway?_" She thought to herself. The sky turned grey as she tried to remember. She looked at the ground, her hands behind her back. She kept thinking untill she noticed something and stopped walking. she looked up in front of her to see a man standing a few meters from her. He was grinning. "You!" (Kai wears the clothes from the 2nd season)

"(chuckle) Long time no see" He said as the grey sky started to thunder.

"What do you want?!" She stepped back.

"The same as usual. I want both of them"

"Both of them?" Kai stared at her and smiled.

"It seems that you hit that wall very hard I guess"

"You knew I was in the alley?"

"Of course you stupid woman! I was there!" Her eyes widened. "What's the matter? Can't you remember anything?" He said pityfull.

"I-I..." Kai started to laugh as she remembered everything that happened 2 years ago in the alley. "You're disgusting you know that"

"Me? Hm... I only wanted your beyblade that's all"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LIE TO ME!!!" She shouted. "'You wanted both of them'. You want my beyblade and me!" Kai chuckled.

"And that will happen soon" She tried to run away but Kai is quicker then her and easily grabbed her by the collar.

"ARGH! Let me go" She winced. He turned her around and grabbed her by her throat and lifted her. "_He can't be that strong! That can't... be!_" She thought to herself.

"Are you suprised? Not me but I am suprised that you are more vulnerable then before" Rain started to pour down on them and he threw her to the ground. She looked at him as he turned around and stared at her. "How nice" He said. "Too bad I can't take you in this rain" He looked at the sky and back down at her watching her body from the bottom to the top. He smiled and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Bastard" She said calmly and low. She stood up from the now soaked ground and went home.

"_Soon or later it will happen Melodie_" Kai thought to himself. When Melodie arrived at her house she immedately changed her clothes and went to bed to forget what happened. The next morning Kai appeared again but this time in front of her house. It was his lucky day because the neighbours were all gone out so no one will he hear them. He noticed that Melodie was in the other garden next to her house and went up there. He saw her and walked up to her. Melodie startled as she saw him but she couldn't react as he immediatly grabbed her by her throat again.

"Let... me... go" She squirmed. Kai just laughed and let her go. She backed off quickly and stared angrily at him and at the same time she was scared.

"Melodie... Give me your beyblade" He reached out his hand and Melodie stared at it.

"Never" She shook her head and step by step backed away from him. "Never will I give my beyblade to a man like you"

"As you wish" He looked down. Melodie stopped and Kai looked back at her and walked up to her until he's in front of her and slapped her. She looked back in front of her. "Don't worry. I'll be back" He said and took off. "I have something else in mind right now" Melodie sighed out of relief and walked back in to her house as the sky turned grey and started thundering. She was sure he would come back the same day.

That night Melodie was unaware he would come back. Kai was in front of the house and slowly slid the door to its side and stepped in and slid it back close. The living room was dark but that didn't prevented him to continue. He saw a staircase. He walked up to the next floor. The room was very large and roomy. This was the guest's room. there was a lot of bed rowed up aside. In the On the right there was another staircase. He was sure that her room would be on the next floor he will go now. He appeared in a small hallway and saw 5 doors. But most of them were open excpt the one that was diagonally in front of Kai. He grinned widely and slowly opened the door. He saw her sleeping in her dress on the bed for 2 persons peacefully. Quietly he walked up to the left side of the bed. He sat on his knees on the bed and reached out both of his hands. Melodie jerked awake and immediatly guessed it was Kai who muffled her with his hands. She turned her head and saw him smiling.

"Hello there"

"Mmmm" She turned her body around and reached out for his hands but Kai let her go and sat on her and grabbed both her wrist and pinned them down on the bed. He approached her and whispered something in her ear.

"I told you" He kissed her on the neck. Her eyes widened. She never expected him for trying for what he is doing now.

"Kai please, don't do that" She begged.

"Its too late. I always get what I want. I WILL get what I want" He continued with what he was doing and went lower. He stopped and reached up to see the look on her face. Terrified. He got closer on her face but Melodie turned her head to the other side. She didn't want him to kiss her. He let his hands slid down her arms and to her shoulders. He stopped and smiled. She just stared at him. She was too shocked to move. She looked ouside the window and saw rain pouring down. Kai slowly reached for her legs and raised up her dress untill her knees. He slowly bent down and grabbed the zipper that is on the turtle neck on the back of her dress. He zipped it down until at the end which is on her tailbone. He could easily do what he wants as she was too shocked but as soon she felt his hands on her chest she immediately reacted and tried to fight him off of her but unfortunately Kai saw her moving and pinned her arms back on the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kai just smiled.

"Don't. Struggle" He told her. Melodie didn't listened and struggled even harder then before. Kai had to break her right arm to make her stop. After that she didn't moves as she was suffering alot of pain. Before she got through the pain she got undressed. Before she knew she started to scream through the thundering and the sound of rain. Kai did what no one ever expected from him. In the morning at 3 am Melodie stopped screaming and breathed very hard, crying at the same time. Kai finally stopped. He got off of her and walked away, forgetting that he has a beyblade to take with him. She covered her body with the covers of her bed as she laid there naked. Her right is broken and there was nothing she could do. Her dress was thrown away on the ground far in the room where she couldn't reach with her broken arm. Melodie waited until Kai left. he was standing between the doorway to her room, smilling.

"What the fuck are you grinning at?" She asked through her breaths. "Do you like to do this to people?!"

"This is my first time. Remember I tried to do it in the alley with you"

"Fuck you!" She spit out.

"Funny... I just that did with you" He started to laugh and walked out.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!" She shouted as he walked out of her house in the rain. Melodie grabbed the sheet and ripped it off in pieces with her arm left arm and her teeths. She slowly and carefully sat on the bed but winced as soon she moved her broken arm. She strapped her arm with the bed sheet's pieces that goes around her neck as support. She got up and walked to the phone that was on her bureau. She dialed the number of the hospital and told them taht she had a broken arm. Then she walked back to get her dress and put it on before the aide arrives. She went down in the living room and sat on the couch and fell unconscious... Melodie woke up in a white room. "_Déja vu_" She thought. She stayed in the hospital for a few hours before she decided to go home. The doctors forbidden her to go out but she didn't listened. After arriving at her home she immediatly went to the phone and dialed another number.

"_Hello?_"

"Sandy? Its Melodie!"

"_Melodie! God you sound horrible! Did something happened to you?_"

"Please I need you here! Now!!!" Before Sandy could ask something Melodie already hung up. Sandy panicked and immediately departed back to Melodie's home. She arrived late at night and enterd the house. She saw Melodie sitting in the couch, not moving.

"Melodie?" Melodie slowly turned her head in Sandy's direction. "Melodie! What happened to you?!?" She panicked and knelt down beside her. "Those bruises. And your arm! Who did this?!" She demanded.

"I... I..."

"Melodie calm down" She sat beside her on the couch trying to soothe her.

"He came yesterday"

"Who?"

"Kai" Sandy's eyes widened.

"What did he do to you?!?"

"He sneaked into my bedroom and muffled my mouth with his hands... He then... I turned around and wanted to knock him off but he sat on me and pinned my hands on the bed so I couldn't move"

"Why didn't you kicked him?"

"He sat on my waist. He sat too high. Not low enough"

"Okay. What happened next?"

"He lowered his head and whispered in my ear and then he kissed my neck. He wanted to kiss me on the lips but I moved my head away... He then let his hands slid down on my arms and to my shoulder. he stopped for a while and smiled. I got terrified and couldn't move... I was paralyzed... I looked outside at the rain, hoping this was just a bad dream. He then reached for my legs and raised my dress untill my knees. He opened the zipper on my back and touched my chest... I came back at my senses and tried to fight him off of me but he pinned me back at the bed and said that I had to stop struggling. I didn't listened and struggled harder and he broke my arm to make stop struggling against him. He then... He..."

"Melodie please. He didn't--"

"HE RAPED ME!!!" She shouted with tears in her eyes. "At the same time he beat me up. I have all those bruises on my body!... He stopped and got off of me at 3 am and stood between the doorway. He was smiling at me..." Melodie burst out in crying. She told Sandy the rest of the story. She even told her he wanted her beyblade but he forgot about that. The only thing he wanted was to sleep, or rape, the girl he was after. He waited 2 years for doing that. Sandy went and told the G-Revolution's, or the Bladebreakers, what happened to her and what Kai did. They never expected Kai for acting like this. Or doing. Melodie too couldn't believe he would go that far. She hoped that he will never show up again. The team never saw Kai after the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn. Years passed and he showed up again... This time in front of Melodie in her house. Again she was alone...

* * *

Please review... 


End file.
